


Claws

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud and his claws.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> "leaving aside the 'grabbed first thing from Vinnie's closet theory'..."
> 
> For KH100, 'weapons', May 23, 2011

As he flexed gold-tipped fingers, Cloud hoped he’d never have to use them. But there they were: claws. Different than the sword he usually used, and different from the gun he’d originally been trained with. Those were far less personal. Those had distance to them, even if it was only inches.

Almost immediately he wanted to take them back off and be rid of them. However, this time he knew he had to be the one to change, instead of just accepting changes as they were thrust onto him.

He was no hero, but he had good reason to survive.


End file.
